


Easter

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Easter ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

“Jesus Mikey…you think you have enough food?” Brian laughed as he helped Michael place heaping plates of food upon the dining room table.

“Well I just want to make sure that everyone has enough to eat…it’s the Italian in my after all” Michael laughed tiredly…wiping his hands upon the apron tied around his waist. “Thanks so much for helping me out with this Brian. I couldn’t have done it without you”

“All I did was watch…you did all the work” Brian replied…pulling his best friend into his arms as he stood behind him. “You look tired. How about you take a nap before everyone gets here”

Closing his eyes Michael leaned back against the broad chest of Brian…relishing the attention that he was getting since it was becoming far and fewer between with their busy lives. However…Michael had noticed that the times that he was with Brian…things seemed to be different then before. He would catch Brian staring at him for no reason whatsoever…quickly averting his eyes once he had been caught. He touches lasted longer…were more sensitive then the quick gropes that he usually received. He noticed that during Brian’s free time…which was extremely limited that he would just show up at the comic book store and hang out for a bit. Brian was changing and it caused Michael to smile as the arms around his waist tightened even more. He didn’t know what was causing the changes…but he was happy to see Brian growing into a better man right before his very eyes. “I’m ok…really” He smiled up at Brian as he turned around and laid his head upon his chest. “Thanks for everything today Brian…I really mean that”

“Anything for you Mikey” Brian replied as he placed his index finger under Michael’s chin…lifting upwards. Eyes locked he leaned in and placed a simple kiss upon his friends lips…increasing the intensity as he felt Michael quickly fall into it. He wanted nothing more then to take Michael into his bedroom and make love to him…but fear and the unknown prohibited him from doing so. He didn’t know what was happening to him but in the six months since Ben literally disappeared out of Michael’s life…he found that he was changing. He no longer wanted to fuck trick after trick…although that had yet to stop altogether just yet. He found that when he and Michael were not together that he longed for him in ways that he never knew possible…only to have that longing increase once they were together as well. He found himself thinking of Michael at the most inopportune times that usually ending with him having a painful hard on and then trying to come up with some excuse to explain it. Twice he had been in the middle of an important meeting with a potential new client and before he knew it his mind would wander towards his Mikey and he would lose all control. It had cost him one of the accounts and yet seemed to be the reason that he got the other. He didn’t know if he was up to the challenge of giving up his old lifestyle…but with Justin out of his life as well…he found that he was willing to at least try as long as Michael was. He kept hoping that the perfect moment would arrive and he would receive all the answer he was searching for…but that moment had yet to come and Brian was quickly losing his patience.

“Oh Jesus Christ Brian…would you get your tongue from out of my sons mouth” They both heard Debbie scream as she and her hoard of followers entered Michael’s tiny apartment. “You’d think that they were a fucking couple the way that I keep finding their lips attached to each others” She went on…placing the bags he held within her hands upon the kitchen counter before making her way over where Brian continued to hold Michael close to him. “And we all know that ain’t gonna happen ever don’t we?” She laughed…grabbing her son by the hand as she led him away from a seething Brian. “Happy Easter baby…” She cried out…pulling her son into her arms as she crushed him to her bosom.

“Happy Easter Ma…” Michael returned…his eyes locked with Brian’s the entire time as he tried to gaze his reaction. “So….um…why don’t we all sit down and we can get started” Michael smiled at the rest of his guest as he forced his eyes away from Brian’s and greeted everyone.

“You ok?” Michael asked Brian a few moments later as he stood next to him in the kitchen silently mixing the tossed salad.

“Yeah…sure…peachy” He smiled at Michael…but he didn’t feel it as he quickly pulled his eyes away and focused once again upon what he was doing.

“I don’t know why she always does that…but I have to tell you that I don’t mind it when you have your tongue down my throat” He deadpanned…or tried to before losing it to a full faced grin.

“I’d have to say that I don’t mind it so much myself” Brian giggled…stopping for a moment because he had in fact giggled like a school boy…which as everyone knew was not like him. He could feel his cheeks redden as he leaned in and pressed a quick peck to Michael’s smiling lips…his face reddening even more as Debbie took that exact moment to walk in on them again and announcing it to the entire world.

Dinner was a struggle for Brian as he had to control the urge to touch Michael…hold his hand…kiss him. He was beginning to feel as if Michael were a drug and one that he would gladly be hooked on for the rest of his natural born life if need be. There were no chances to sneak a quick feel or slide of skin and as the night progressed so did the determination that things were going to change between the two of them once and for all. Hours passed as the family and friends that usually meant the world to him continued to linger and with each minute he found it was harder to deal with then the last. He wanted Michael all to his own because he needed to declare a few truths to him before anything happened…if anything happened.

Michael could sense a change in Brian’s demeanor as the night wore on and despite the fact that his nerves were on end and he could feel that something was about to change between them…he found that he couldn’t wait to find out what it was. He knew it was rude…but it was nearing midnight and none of his guests seemed to notice or care of the late hour as he yawned loudly and widely. “Oh dear look at the time” He heard Emmett cry out as he looked at his watch. “It’s nearing midnight. You poor baby you must be exhausted. Teddy and I will just help you clean this up and then we will be on our way” It took another twenty minutes but eventually Michael convinced Emmett…Ted and his mother that the dishes could wait as Brian sat off to the side of the room silently seething.

Brian watched as one by one everyone filed out of the place…hollering Easter tidings as he got up and began to clean up the cluttered living area. “Leave it Brian” Michael said as he took the items out of his hand and walked them into the kitchen. “I don’t know about you but I am bushed” He yawned for real as he walked back into the other room and found Brian staring out the window. “Brian…” He spoke quietly as he placed his hand up on his shoulder. He didn’t get a chance to utter another word as Brain spun around…pulling him into his arms before capturing his unsuspecting lips in a fevered lip lock. Michael was caught off guard for just a moment…but he quickly caught on as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and allowed him to lead the way. The kiss was wet and sloppy…painful and pleasure filled as hot and heavy tongue action came into play. Michael could feel Brian’s hands as one gripped the skin right above his butt cheek…the other wound tightly through Michael’s hair. Unable to breath any longer…Michael severed the kiss…his head falling backwards as he pulled large amounts of air into his burning lungs…only to lose it again as Brain began to nibble along the slender of his neck. He knew what was about to happen and he knew that it was probably a bad idea…but as Brian sent the buttons of his dress shirt flying…he found that he didn’t give a flying fuck anymore.

Their first time together wasn’t as either would have expected as clothes disappeared and mark upon mark was placed on tender skin by grope and suction. Brian was sheathed and ready for fucking mere moments later after Michael had located the necessary items…his bare ass in air as he begged Brian wantonly to fuck him. Lingering doubts called out for Brian to take things slow…put the breaks on if you will…but his dick had a will of its own as he took his best friend hard and fast in the middle of the living room floor. Afterwards they were both to exhausted and spent to do much of anything but lay there fighting for breath as they tried to come to terms with what they had just done.

“Are you ok?” Brian was the first to speak as he lay off to the side…dying to crush Michael once again to his body but afraid of the rejection that he was sure to come.

“I’d be better if I didn’t have you shoe poking me in the ass” Michael giggled as he reached behind him and pulled Brian’s fancy Italian shoe from under him.

“That wasn’t the only thing poking you in the ass Mikey” Brian teased…unable to help the expel of happiness that passed over his lips as the tension between them began to disappear. He didn’t know what he had been afraid of for so long as he gave into his wants and needs and pulled a naked and sweat sheened Michael over to him. “Jesus Mikey…” He rushed out as he pushed Michael onto his back…his breath catching in his throat at the amount of love that he saw staring back at him through dark chocolate eyes. “Why did we wait so long to do that?” He questioned truthfully as he traced the contour of Michael’s face with his fingers. “That was truly amazing” He blushed as he let a little of his wall down…waiting to see what Michael’s response would be to it.

“Damned amazing…” Was Michael’s reply as he leaned into Brian’s touch…tears misting his eyes because for once in his life he was seeing Brian’s true feelings for him through his eyes. “Brian…” Michael whispered his name…unable to finish his sentence…but he could tell that Brian knew what he was about to say.

“We take it one day at a time Mikey…but know this that things are going to change between us…no matter what your fucking mother or anyone else might have to say about it” He couldn’t control the grin that plastered his face as he leaned down and kissed Michael’s lips first softly and then more intensely as they prepared for another round of mind numbing love making.

The End…


End file.
